Behind The Door
by terigelinding
Summary: Bersama Ash dan Lillian. Datang dengan kaki kiri. Memasuki dimensi lain. AU


_Fic kedua HM yosh~ mind to RnR? be nice, please._

Warning : Kemungkinan OOC. Tingkat ketidak-jelasan yang cukup tinggi. Typo? semoga nggak ada-_ -

* * *

_Jika kita membuat lingkaran sihir pada pintu toilet, maka kita bisa memasuki dunia di dimensi lain! Ayo kita mencobanya!_

.

.

_.  
_

* * *

**Behind The Door**

Behind The Door © Manami Asa/2012

Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Towns ©Marvelous Interactive and ©Natsume

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan dengan tulisan '_Do you believe in magic and fantasy?'_ pada pintu berbahan kayu sebagai jalan masuknya.

"Kenapa harus toilet?" Terdengar suara dari dalam ruangan tersebut. Seorang gadis dengan rok kotak-kotak hitam putih serta blazer hitam menatap bingung lawan bicaranya.

"Karena buku ini berkata begitu. Kita perlu 3 pintu toilet untuk mencobanya," jawab seorang pemuda memakai pakian yang serupa dengan si gadis dengan antusiasnya menunjukkan buku tebal dengan sampul merah tua bertuliskan '_Simple Magic' _warna emas pada covernya.

"Sebagai satu-satunya anggota club ini, kau mendapat tugas menemaniku, Lillian." Kata si pemuda .

Lillian—si gadis, berpikir sejenak.

"Tentu saja aku akan menemanimu, Ash!" Kata Lillian dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Yosh! Jadi~ toilet mana yang akan kita gunakan?"

"...Satu-satunya toilet dengan tiga pintu hanya yang ada di dekat taman."

"Err, baiklah. Kita bertemu besok sepulang sekolah, saat yang lain sudah pulang baru kita mencobanya!" Kata Ash dengan antusias.

"Sip!" Jawab Lillian tidak kalah antusiasnya.

Akhirnya mereka meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan kembali ke asrama masing-masing.

.

.-. Skip Time .-.

_Kriing..._

Murid-murid mulai berhamburan meninggalkan kelas mereka masing-masing. Terlihat eskpresi senang di wajah mereka, toh besok hari Sabtu tentu saja mereka senang. Lillian dan Ash menunggu sekolah sepi dan segera menuju toilet yang ada di dekat taman sekolah. Seringai aneh terukir di wajah mereka.

_Tap tap tap_

Mereka sampai di depan pintu masuk toilet tersebut. Ash mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam ranselnya dan mulai membaca isinya.

_Dengan benang merah di jalan masuk, maka kadidat pengganggu akan ditiadakan._

"Hah? Benang merah?"

" TADAAAAAA!" Dengan bangga, Ash mengeluarkan sebuah benda hitam dari ranselnya.

"Lipstick_?_" Lillian facepalm.

"Yup~ kita buat garis di lantai dekat pintu masuknya."

"Kamu, punya lipstick?"

"Belajar dari pengalaman lipstick merah adalah salah satu pengganti benang merah, hehehe. Lagipula aku tidak punya krayon," kata Ash dengan polosnya seraya mengangkat lipstick yang ia genggam tinggi-tinggi.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini?"

Terdengar suara di balik tubuh mereka. Lillian berusaha untuk melihat pemilik suara tersebut melalui ujung matanya.

"Halo ketos. Umm, kenapa kau masih disini?"

"Aku baru saja akan pulang, tadi pak Rutger memintaku untuk membantunya dulu. Jadi, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Kata ketos sambil memperhatikan _lipstick_ yang ada di tangan Ash.

"Kami sedang keliling sekolah, tiba-tiba Ash berhenti dan mulai memamerkan _lipstick_nya. Hahaha," Lillian tertawa hambar. 'Ayolah ketos, percaya kata-kataku!' Gumam Lillian.

"...Baiklah, saya duluan ya. Hati-hati saat kembali nanti dan jangan corat-coret tembok." Kata ketos yang mulai berjalan menjauhi Ash dan Lillian.

Setelah ketos sudah meninggalkan mereka, Ash dan Lillian memasuki toilet tadi. Ash mulai membuat garis menyerupai benang di lantai dan Lillian membacakan isi buku selanjutnya.

_Simbol bumi pada pintu pertama sebagai penjaga gerbang dimensi_ .

Lillian menggambarkan simbol bumi pada pintu pertama.

_Dua lebih baik daripada satu._

_Simbol bumi pada pintu ketiga sebagai pasangan sang penjaga gerbang dimensi._

Lillian mulai membuat simbol bumi pada pintu ketiga.

_Magic circle di pintu kedua sebagai perjanjian antara media dengan penghubung suatu dimensi dengan dimensi lainnya._

Ash mulai menggambar lingkaran sihir sesuai dengan yang ada di buku tersebut.

_Datang dengan kaki kiri. Berharap dapat terlepas dari dunia fantasi._

_Enjoy your adventure, may God bless you as always._

Ash membuka pintu kedua, namun tidak ada perubahan di dalamnya.

"Kau duluan Ash..."

Ash mengangguk, dia memasukkan buku merahnya kedalam ransel dan berjalan memasuki toilet tersebut.

_Zap!_

Ash menghilang dari hadapan Lillian. Mata si gadis sontak melebar, dia segera mengikuti pemuda yang telah mendahuluinya.

* * *

Angin yang berhembus kencang membuat bunga-bunga rapuh terbang terbawa angin tersebut. Seorang pemuda berambut perak berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak diantara bunga-bunga aneh dengan ukuran yang bisa dibilang tidak lazim.

_Zap!_

Suara aneh menarik perhatiannya, membuatnya tertarik untuk mencari-cari asal suara tersebut.

_Srek-srek. _

Telinga si pemuda menangkap sebuah suara dari bunga hijau besar yang terletak tak jauh dari dirinya. Seraya mendekat, dia menyiapkan pistol yang dibawanya di balik mantel coklat yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya.

Perlahan mulut bunga itu terbuka, menampakkan taring-tarimg tajam miliknya. Si pemuda terus mendekati bunga tersebut, berusaha malihat apa yang ada didalam mulut bunga itu. Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut jingga dan pakaian yang aneh—menurutnya. Untuk beberapa saat si rambut perak dan rambut jingga saling tatap-menatap.

"Ketos? Ini Ash!" Kata sosok di dalam bunga itu.

Si pemuda terus menatap Ash, menghiraukan hembusan angin yang mulai membuat rambut peraknya berantakan. Pandangannya tak lepas dari Ash, bagaikan baru saja melihat semacam spesies yang bisa dibilang cukup langka. ' Ketos? Baru pertama kali mendengarnya..." Gumam si rambut perak.

"Umm, bisakah kau membantuku turun?" Tanya Ash ragu-ragu

Si rambut perak mengangguk, dia memasuki mulut bunga tadi yang terbilang cukup tinggi dan mengangkat tubuh Ash _a la bridal style. _Dia keluar dari mulut bunga tersebut dan menunkan Ash dengan hati-hati bagaikan ksatria yang baru saja menyelamatkan seorang putri kerajaan antah-berantah.

"Te—terima kasih..." Ujar Ash malu-malu

_Zap!_

Lillian muncul, berada tepat di dalam mulut bunga tersebut. Matanya mulai mencari sosok Ash.

"Ash!" Panggil Lillian setelah menemukan pemuda yang dicarinya. Diapun segera lompat menuruni bunga tersebut dan mendarat tepat di samping Ash.

Si rambut perak mundur beberapa langkah, menciptakan jarak antara dirinya dan dua orang asing yang baru saja ditemukannya.

"Sebenarnya kalian siapa?" Tanya si rambut perak seraya mengarahkan pistolnya kepada Ash dan Lillian, membuat mereka membeku di tempat tanpa kata-kata yang terucap. Kedua orang asing itu terlalu fokus pada pistol yang diarahkan kepada mereka.

"Jawab aku." Kata si rambut perak dengan nada dingin.

"Aku Ash dan ini Lillian," Ash akhirnya bicara. " Boleh kami tahu siapa anda?"

"Mikhail." Jawabnya singkat.

"Bisakah kau menurunkan pistolmu? Kami bukan orang jahat." Kata Lillian

"Lalu kalian akan menyerangku? Dasar bocah, kukira aku akan percaya kata-katamu?" Kata Mikhail siap menarik pelatuknya kapan saja.

"Kami bahkan bukan dari sekitar sini," ujar Ash. Dia mulai bercerita bagaimana mereka bisa sampai di taman ini, Mikhail hanya mengangguk beberapa kali sebagai tanda dia masih mendengarkan ocehan Ash.

Mikhail memasukkan kembali pistol tersebut kedalam tempatnya, memberikan rasa lega pada Ash dan Lillian.

"Maaf, aku kira kalian salah satu pemain..." Kata Mikhail sambil memandang langit yang menggelap.

"Pemain?" Tanya Lillian dan Ash bingung.

"Lebih baik kalian ikut dulu denganku, tidak baik jika kita berlama-lama disini. Tenang saja, aku bukan orang jahat." Mikhail tersenyum dan berjalan menjauh dari Ash dan Lillian. Merekapun mengikuti langkah Mikhail.

.

.

.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, mereka sampai di sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar. Terdapat halaman yang luas di depan rumah tersebut, berbagai macam tanaman tumbuh disana. Mikhail membuka pintu berbahan kayu coklat tua yang menempel pada tembok putih rumahnya.

"Silahkan masuk, anggap saja rumah sendiri." Kata Mikhail ramah. Ash dan Lillian segera masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut.

Terdapat kursi dan meja berbahan kayu di dalamnya. Mikhail duduk di salah satu kursi itu dan mempersilahkan Ash dan Lillian untuk duduk di kursi lainnya.

"Lebih baik kalian menginap disini, tanpa senjata kalian tidak akan selamat di luar sana. Ada dua kamar tamu di rumahku, kalian boleh menggunakannya." Jelas Mikhail.

"Terima kasih. Tapi kenapa kami bisa tidak selamat jika di luar?" Tanya Ash.

"Karena adanya pemain."

"Pemain?" Tanya Lillian.

"Warga sini menyebutnya begitu. Mereka—para pemain berkeliaran pada malam hari dan membunuh warga yang ada di luar rumah. Tujuannya belum diketahui, tapi korbannya sudah mencapai tiga orang dan belum ada satupun pemain yang diketahui identitasnya."

Ash dan Lillian hanya mengangguk.

"Aku mau tidur, lurus ke ruang makan belok kiri terdapat dua pintu putih, disitulah kamar kalian. Selamat malam," kata Mikhail sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Ash dan Lillian segera menuju kamar yang dimaksud Mikhail tadi. Ash memilih pintu pertama dan Lillian pintu kedua.

Tak lama kemudian mereka pun terlelap.

.

.-. Meanwhile .-.

Seorang gadis bersembunyi dibalik pohon besar sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

_JLEB._

Sebuah pedang panjang menembus batang pohon tempat persembunyiannya. Berbeda 3 centi dari rambut di kepalanya. Si gadis kembali berlari. Keringat mulai membasahi rambut hitamnya.

"Tolong!" Teriak si gadis.

_Taptaptaptaptaptaptap_

"Siapapun, tolong—UWAAH!" Kakinya tersandung akar pohon yang menjalar keluar. Dia jatuh tersungkur.

_JLEB._

Seseorang menusuknya dari belakang, mendorong masuk pedang yang digunakannya menembus punggung hingga perut si gadis. Darah kental keluar dari tubuhnya, membasahi tanah di sekitarnya.

Dia menarik pedang tersebut keluar dari tubuh si gadis.

JLEB.

Menusuknya sekali lagi.

JLEB.

Lagi.

JLEB. JLEB.

Lagi dan lagi.

JLEB. JLEB. JLEB. JLEB. JLEB. JLEB. JLEB.

Meninggalkan banyak lubang di tubuh gadis tak bernyawa tersebut.

Darah segar mengalir di pedang itu. Sang empunya mengambil darah tersebut dengan telunjuknya dan menghisapnya lembut.

"Manis."

Dia mendekatkan pedang tersebut ke wajahnya, mengeluarkan lidahnya dan mulai menjilati darah pada pedang tersebut dengan lihainya.

Menjilat terus hingga tidak tersisa sedikitpun.

Dia memasukkan pedang tersebut kedalam tempatnya yang ditempel pada ikat pinggang hitamnya, membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh dari gadis tak bernyawa tersebut layaknya tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

**.:: TBC ::.**

:-Dv


End file.
